Forbidden Love (English)
by Ally C-B
Summary: "Why, Edward?" She whispered letting the tears leave her eyes. "Because I can't stop loving you even if you are… if you are…" He repeated when he started crying. "If you are my sister." Bella/Edward. Rating M.
1. Introduction

**Summary:** "Why, Edward?" She whispered allowing the tears to leave her eyes. "Because I can't stop loving you even if you are… if you are…" He repeated when he started crying. "If you are my sister." Bella/Edward. Rating M.

**WARNING: **Incest. Kind of adult language (?). Both characters 17. You have been warned, you read under your own will.

**Disclaimer:** Both characters and the theme of the story, are not mine. This is an adaptation of a manga. But the writing and narration I do own.

* * *

**Introduction**

**Forbidden Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

There were two kids playing in the park in front of the church, under the eye of their parents.

The girl was thin, beautiful brown hair with red highlights that distinguished only in the light of the sun; her eyes were a deep chocolate colour and her face, heart-shaped, made her small, sincere smile dazzling.

The boy was a little taller than her, his hair a strange copper colour, his emerald eyes and his smile; they did him the cutest boy ever seen.

Anyone who watched them wouldn't hesitate that that little pair of children were brothers. The similarity was extraordinarily beautiful, and not specifically in the physical. In the latter, they were different, but in the personality, in their thinking and seeing the world they were the same. You could say that they look even like twins; and that was exactly what they were.

Different outside, similar inside.

Although, little Eddie, as his mother called the boy named Edward, always emphasized that he was the greatest because he was born first. Bella, the diminutive of the name of the girl Isabella, gave no importance. She was happy to have Edward as the best brother in the world.

"Take this." Little Edward said to Bella placing a small 'crown' that was made with flowers.

The girl laughed animated.

"How beautiful!" She said while she got up and ran to her mother. "Mommy, Mommy! Watch what Edward gave me!"

"It's beautiful!" Esme exclaimed smiling, the mother of the children, while Carlisle, the father, smiled broadly. "You look like a beautiful princess..."

Little Edward, hearing the words of his mother, got up and ran toward his family annoyed.

"No! She's not a princess..." Protested crossing his arms. "She's a bride. When I grow up, I will marry her." Both parents could not help it and rushed to laugh cheerfully.

So great was the love the twins had, that no one ever imagined that everything would change. Over time that love of brothers would become a romantic love.

_A forbidden love..._

Because no one would accept that relationship, in the society was not well received, and it would be call just one way:

Incest.

And Edward refused to call that beautiful love that filled him something so vulgar. That precious feeling shouldn't be called in a manner as disrespectfully cruel as that.

But he knew he shouldn't feel that way... He knew, from the beginning, that he shouldn't look at her with different eyes other than the eyes of a brother. But he just couldn't.

It was hard to assimilate, but he loved her.

It was hard to think, but he wanted her.

It would cost his life but he was willing to give it as long as she let him be happy in her side.

But he shouldn't…

Nothing was like when they were kids. Both, with their 17 years, were mature enough to make a decision.

Should they follow their feelings despite being of the same blood?

* * *

**Hello there. :B Well, here I'm back with this story that is already written in spanish. As you read before, this story is an adaptation of a manga-anime. But I took the boldness to change a simple things of the original story, so I really hope that you like it. ;D**

******Thank you very much if you read it and having come this far. (L)**

******Opinions? :)**

******Peace. Out.**

******Ally C-B.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** "Why, Edward?" She whispered letting the tears leave her eyes. "Because I can't stop loving you even if you are… if you are…" He repeated when he started crying. "If you are my sister." Bella/Edward. Rating M.

**WARNING: **Incest. Kind of adult language (?). Both characters 17. You have been warned, you read under your own will.

**Disclaimer:** Both characters and the theme of the story, are not mine. This is an adaptation of a manga. But the writing and narration I do own.

* * *

**1. Chapter 1.**

**Forbidden Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

Three students were walking toward the school, when the sound of the train was heard in the distance in between the laughter that almost left him deaf. The fact was he didn't mind the laughter, what really bothered him was the cause of them, it was him. A little second of jokes, exclusively made by his own sister.

"I swear that when I saw his face I couldn't stop laughing. He turned pale!" Alice, Bella's best friend, laughs cheerfully as the brunette told. "We grew up in the same stomach before birth, and to my knowledge, we were not dressed." Both girls laughed out loud. Edward just snorted.

"And that was the stupidest answer I've heard in my life, Isabella." Protested the copper-annoyed. "All because you don't knock the door before entering the bathroom."

"Okay, Edward, stop shouting." The brunette said slowing the rhythm of her pace and staying next to his brother. She looked at him funny, and he just had the usual serious expression. "Anyway, you weren't naked at all. There was just missing the shirt..."

"Even so, I've said a million times that you have to knock the door before entering any room."

"All right, don't exaggerate. It wasn't that much..." She said before returning to the side of her best friend who was in front, laughing.

Edward hated the jokes. At its 17 year, he took life very seriously. He had no time to go 'dreaming about life' like Bella did, and they were the same age.

Just one block from the school, he heard the warning bell sounding before announcing the entrance.

"OH! Edward, hurry or we'll be late!" Bella exclaimed before running off with Alice, aka 'little elf'.

"Sure, and whose fault is that?" Edward said under his breath before running behind them.

Once they arrived, they went quickly to their lockers looking for the books they needed in their next class time.

"Damn." Bella said when she heard the doorbell rang. "Hurry up, Alice. Otherwise I'll be late to class again."

"If you hadn't been that slow taking your breakfast, we wouldn't be here at this time to start." Edward protested.

"Sorry!"

"Good morning, sir grumpy." Jasper greeted referring to Edward, his best friend since they could remember. "How nice, as friendly as ever." The coppery rolled his eyes at the sarcasm of Jasper.

"Hi, Jasper." Bella greeted him with a smile before running off with Alice to their corresponding classes. She just had taken a few steps when she stopped and turned to her brother.

"Edward, after class pass me your notes. Thanks!" She yelled as she ran to meet again with Alice, who was waiting a few steps forward.

"Okay." Edward said with a sigh seeing her rushing off.

"It's amazing the difference." Jasper commented before continuing accommodating his books in his locker next to Edward's.

The copper looked confused. "What do you mean?" Jasper smirked.

"Despite being twins, you have nothing in common. Except your parents, of course…"

_Twins._ Just hearing that word, Edward felt nauseous. Why? Why God punished him this way? The love feeling between siblings was normal. But the love Edward felt for Bella... That love wasn't allowed. It was... it was unhealthy.

An unacceptable love in society.

A forbidden love...

If there was something that Edward hated with all his soul and all his heart, was being brother with Isabella. Because that prevented him from loving her as she deserved. Prevented him from screaming from the rooftops how much he desired her, how much he loved her. Prevented him from kissing her in front of everyone and show, in that way, that she was his. Prevented him from confessing his love for her. But, and above all, prevented him from being happy.

Yes, a selfish thought, but it was not easy for Edward having to avoid her as much as he could, because sometimes with just one look of her, when their eyes came across, her brown eyes radiating warmth and his green ones only expressing his coldness, tempted him to get lost in the heat of her eyes.

It wasn't easy for him not to get close to her and hug her when he saw her crying, an issue that made him feel as if someone was scratching his own heart, to comfort her, because with a single touch of their skins, he was tempted to forget everything and love her as she deserved. It was not easy to sleep at night knowing that in the same room, in the bed under you, sleeps the person you want the most.

Every day, every hour, every minute Edward spent with Bella, was a torture. He wanted to show the true love he felt for her, but he knew it was not right. It was wrong in the eyes of society.

"_Damn society...__"_ He thought as he turned his gaze to Bella and watched her running and laughing.

She was so beautiful, so angelic, so perfect, so... her. And he knew that if he expressed his feelings, she would be the one to suffer the most. Why? The answer was simple...

"Are you sure, Edward?" The director asked quite surprised by the request of the best student of the institution. Edward nodded from his place, sat in the chair across the desk of the director Copper.

The school day was about to end, and that had been the right time to talk to her about what he wanted, or what he was forced to do for his future. That was the last year before going to university.

"Edward, admission to a university abroad is complicated. Although we both know I do have the contacts and have offered a test to approve the exchange; are you sure this is what you want?" The director asked again completely surprised.

"Yes, Ms Copper. I'm sure. Could it be that you doubt about my level of knowledge?" Edward asked pretending being offended. He had to. He had to pretend he wanted that: he wanted to leave just because his academic future.

He had to pretend, though his heart did feel that he would regret it after; though his head, at the time it brought the image of Bella, missed her already. But he had to pretend...

"Please, Edward. You're the best student that this institution has. Of course I do not doubt you. Just wonder..." Edward frowned to see that the director stopped.

"Wonder…?" He insisted.

The director leaned his forearms on the desk while intertwining his fingers and looked at Edward.

"Don't you think your sister will miss you? You are twins, right? Don't you think it will hurt her to see you go?" Edward looked surprised. His breath quickened slightly and lowered his gaze.

He had to make his heart of stone before saying: "At some point we must separate our ways. What is the difference between now and a couple more years?"

Ms Copper sighed as she leaned a bit on the seat, watching the boy who watched his hands on his lap. But what she couldn't see was how he was clenching his fists and trembling slightly, like he was holding something.

"All right, I'll give a couple more of days to think about it clearly." Edward looked up in surprise. "The exam is on Friday. If you have it decided and you want the exchange, come and take the test. But you haven't got it yet, it would be unfair to your colleagues that you possess advantage for being you."

The coppery nodded before standing up. Still lacked one thing to say.

"Thank you, Director Copper." The woman nodded. "Just one more thing."

The lady in her fifties looked carefully through her glasses.

"This is a decision I've been thinking a while, so my family doesn't know yet. I would like it to stay that way until we've got the result of the test."

She stared at him, surprised; watching him spoke like his decision was already made. Still, she had hopes that the boy changed his way of thinking. Not for selfish, but because she has her eldest son in a university exchange, far, and she knew what it felt like.

She sighed and nodded. "You can trust that this will not be discussed outside these four walls."

"Thank you, Director." Edward said last before leaving office.

The final bell rang just as he was leaving there sighing and somewhat tense.

"Edward!" That voice managed to calm him down completely. Bella had so much influence on him, so much that if she asked him to bring down the moon, he would. Just for her. "Have you finished the meeting?" The brunette asked as he watched her lost in each of her features and her beautiful smile.

Edward shook his head when he realized that she expected an answer. "Y-Yes."

"Good. Do we go back home together?"

In that moment, everything happened so fast.

Bella walked, taking Edward's arm in her hands, in an act of love. And he felt a deep and rapid heartbeat that deafened him for a while and tensed his entire body, especially there, where she touched him.

"_No..."_ He thought before shaking his arm hard making her back off just a couple of steps, but leaving her enough surprise.

But she couldn't touch him. She couldn't approach him that way, so confident. Could it be that she didn't realize that a simple act would make the coppery lose his self-control? Edward knew that if he lost control, if he confessed what he absolutely felt, everything would change. And she would suffer. Their parents suffer. Because a love like that was not acceptable. And for society… and for God.

A short after, Edward realized about his action. The rudeness with which he had pushed her, and he was filled with guilt. He saw her chocolate eyes full with surprise and doubt, and he couldn't help it. So he just lowered his eyes full of guilt and said: "Stop chasing me all day."

Although, the reality was that he loved that she was always where he was. It was like an unconscious act on her part to show that she was hiding the same feeling. But he was the one trying to deny that feeling so it could or couldn't be true.

His expression was serious and somewhat annoyed, but of course, he was just pretending. Because inside, he felt nothing but guilt and he wanted to hug her and beg her forgiveness.

Edward sighed at the silence from her and started walking. When a delicate "_sorry_", spoken almost in a whisper, was heard, he felt that that voice cracked something on him while he walked out the aisle.

* * *

**Hi, there. :B**

******Thank you very much if you read this chap and having come this far. (L) **

******Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter; I'll always answer every message you send me, so feel free to ask whatever you want. :D**

******Opinions of this new chapter? ^^**

******Peace. Out.**

******Ally C-B.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** "Why, Edward?" She whispered letting the tears leave her eyes. "Because I can't stop loving you even if you are… if you are…" He repeated when he started crying. "If you are my sister." Bella/Edward. Rating M.

**WARNING: **Incest. Kind of adult language (?). Both characters 17. You have been warned, you read under your own will.

**Disclaimer:** Both characters and the theme of the story, are not mine. This is an adaptation of a manga. But the writing and narration I do own.

**A/N:** A big thanks to my friend María Santana, who helps me to translate this story. ^^ Love ya', honey! (L)

* * *

**2. Chapter Two.**

**Forbidden Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

Both walked back home in silence. He went a couple of steps ahead of her. The climate around them was so tense, silent, and all thanks to the incident from a couple of hours ago. When he lost control for a few seconds pushing her away, but it was for the sake of her. And of himself. He could not falter now…

"Hey... Why are you so angry?" She asked slightly annoyed and confused. And she had every right to feel that way.

But she didn't understand why Edward lately get bothered by almost everything. And with her. It was always with her. Bella had a feeling that something happened, not sure what, but something had changed in him.

"I'm not…" He answered reluctantly.

How to pretend? How to move forward trying to convince himself that he shouldn't cross the line that he, himself had drawn between her and him? How to pretend not to love her with all his being? How, how, how…? Edward was getting tired of asking so many "how"…

The end of the day had arrived when Esme, the mother of Bella and Edward, asked him to pick up his sister and let her know the next day they would go with Carlisle, his father, to visit Grandma Cullen.

Edward snorted. "Why should I go?"

"Because your mother orders it." Esme said with mock seriousness. Edward stuck his tongue out in amusement before getting out of the chair where he was sat and went to the room he shared with Isabella.

Admit it or not, he had certain attitudes that Bella had, as she had some of the tics that Edward had. Because they were twins. It was in their blood to be that way…

_"You fall, I cry."_

_"They hit you, I feel the beat."_

_"You cry, I feel your pain."_

_"You laugh, I feel your happiness."_

It was a law. They were t_wins_…

"Bella, tomorrow, mom…" Edward said as he entered the room, but he stopped when didn't see Bella lying in her bed, under his.

He looked up and saw her in his bed, so he snorted. It was always the same, even when she was the one to choose the lower bed.

He snorted and headed up the stairs leading to the top of the bunk.

"Isabella, wake up." He said annoyed once he climbed some stairs to get to her. "Why are you sleeping here?" She stirred restless and sleepy before sitting down and rub her eyes. "Come on, get down from there."

"But… down there is cold…" He swallowed hard when he saw the small, provocative pajamas Alice had given Bella a year ago.

Quickly, Edward stopped watching her body. That one that has changed and developed more and more over the years, making him completely lose his head for a moment.

"That's because you're sleeping with that kind of cloth." He scolded her staring at her face, forcing himself not to divert his gaze to another part of her anatomy. "Come on, come with me."

Edward's hand moved to her arm and took her to help her get out of bed, but his heart beat made him crazy again. He felt that weird spark that light electricity that he felt when their skin touched. But as usually his force went out of control. His hand clenched the delicate little Bella's arm, and she didn't hold back and let out a quiet moan of pain until Edward reacted and released what he had done.

"Hey, Edward… You don't have to be so angry." She protested and went away rubbing the place where Edward had hurt her unconsciously. He just looked down.

He had done it again. He hurt her. "Will I do it again, God? Apparently, I will…" He thought mentally and physically exhausted.

"All right." He sighed as he went down a few steps in the bunk bed. "You can sleep here… I'll sleep in the lounge."

"Wait, Edward…" She rushed to say once he reached the ground. "I-I'm sorry…" He stopped several feet away from the bed, not knowing what to do or say as she stepped out of bed to get a few steps behind him.

"Just… don't get in anyone else's bed dressed like that." He said still with his back turned to her, staring at the floor. He couldn't look at her, he had to control himself, and if he has to look, he couldn't control himself. If he turned around, he would not hesitate to kiss her. He would not hesitate to touch that soft, warm skin. Of course he wouldn't hesitate.

"Edward, I'm really sorry…" That was too much. Her voice was cracked and too weak. Edward closed his hands into fists and didn't think before leaving the room.

What he didn't realize was the treacherous tears that escaped of Bella's eyes. He didn't even look or notice when she wanted to touch him. He didn't even care… Or at least that were Isabella's thoughts.

She sighed sadly and confused by the anger that he had had every last few days; when Edward left the room, before drying the tears and go lie down in her bed. She has to sleep if she doesn't want to cry.

It hurt her him treating her like that. But at the same time, she knew they were no longer children, therefore, the relationship couldn't be the same as before.

Edward had had enough. He needed to leave as soon as possible. Otherwise, he couldn't go on. What would happen then? How far would it come before losing control? Would he lose it completely and end up hitting her when she did not deserve it at all? OF COURSE NOT. He wouldn't let that happen… Before hurting her, he would cut his hands.

.

.

.

High School. There were days when Edward considered high school hours a solution not to spend so much time with Bella, and it made him feel a bit relieved. But at the same time, he missed her. They weren't always at the same classes because they'd chosen different specialties, except for some subjects.

But he missed her. He missed her scent, her shrill laugh, and her complaints when he scolded her, her eyes, her smile… He missed her.

"Edward!" The copper startled when he heard Alice shouting at his side, who was laying the book where Edward carried his notes. He looked boring and puzzled; because that was the book he had given to his sister. "Bella is changing for gym class, and asked me to bring you this."

"Ah… Thank you." He said sighing as he accepted the book.

"Ammm, Edward… Are you okay?" The little elf encouraged to ask. He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just… lately I don't see you very well." Alice looked down somewhat embarrassed. "I know just by looking at you. Because…" _'Here we go again,'_ the copper thought sighing. "I really like you, Edward."

"Are you still with that? Stop it, Alice…" He said tired before leaving his seat and leaving the classroom to go to his locker. He didn't need anything important, he just wanted to get away from her.

He wasn't rude, Esme had raised him in a completely admirable way, but two years ago, Alice had declared to Edward and he, like all gentleman, he said he did not feel the same for her. Alice apparently didn't understand the meaning of the word 'NO', so she continued insisting. And insisting, and insisting, over and over again…

Edward sighed as he left the classroom, just as he heard Bella shouting.

"Edward! Has Alice already given you your notes? Thanks, you saved me." The chestnut said smiling and without breathing. Edward was already used to such an energetic personality, so he always waited patiently for her to finish the sentence she was saying. _"I will miss that…"_ Edward thought.

At that moment, at the thought, he felt a tap on his chest. Miss her… Of course he would. She would be his daily thought; thinking about her would be a routine when he left. But at least in that one it wouldn't hurt. Edward would rather be the one who suffered for all these feelings, before seeing her shedding a tear for him.

Bella smiled at him waiting for an answer, to which he just nodded giving a low "for nothing." She returned another encouraging smile. She always used to fix everything with smiles, but Edward just looked even more suffocated by her beauty, and the tap in her chest, inevitably reappeared.

Alice left the room laughing shrilly, as she always used to do, as she was called from office area to finish details on decorating the gym for the upcoming winter prom.

Edward felt uncomfortable again seeing Isabella was disappointed with his indifferent attitude, but it was something that he could not and should not avoid.

"I think it best to go with Al…"

"All right, see you at the end of the class."

"See you."

And with a smile full of grief, Bella put her bag over her shoulder and started walking.

Edward watched her leave, wanting to refocus his head to keep his posture rigid, instead of blowing his thoughts following the contour of her legs.

She felt the rejection of his brother and she would probably had followed mortifying her brain for an answer to his attitude, but she was interrupted by Mike Newton, the brainless soccer team leader and, equally idiotic, other players.

"Hey Bells, will you go to the prom?"

"I don't know yet, I have to talk with my brother… Now get out."

"OH! So rude… Why the hell your brother should be watching every step you take? Are you so foolish you can't walk alone without doing anything stupid? Is it true what is said about your clumsiness, Cullen? I guess that's why you are always alone… You really rock it in your two-faced role."

"Leave me alone, Newton."

"That's not going to happen soon. I want to see how good will you be as soon as I have you." Mike holds Isabella's waist, pulling her to his side, mocking about her shyness.

"Let me go!"

"Oh, believe me. Soon you'll beg me not to."

"Leave me alone!"

And with a strong slap in the face, she managed to escape. But then, Mike held her cheeks and captured one of Bella's arms with exaggerated force, ready to strike back when Edward appeared from nowhere and with a closed hand punch through his chin.

"Don't you dare touching her again, otherwise I will kill you, asshole."

"Come on, Cullen, stop barking. After all you're just her poodle."

He had no intention of hitting him, but seeing her sister rubbing her arm and with tears in her cheeks was enough to make him change his decision.

Edward took one of Mike's arms to avoid a punch and held it behind his back, making him groan in pain. However, Mike, with his free hand attacked Edward's stomach, which made him crouch by the accuracy of the punch.

When Edward fell to the ground, Newton's friends joined and began to beat him up. They believed there was no change to him to be released, but he took a foot of each of them, and made their heads hit against both sides of the lockers, refocusing his attention on Mike and taking him by surprise when embedding his fist into his nose.

Blood began to run and Bella to despair. She had never seen his brother so angry, with that look of fear that caused her chills. As much as she screamed his name to make him stop, it was like he did not listen: he was blinded by so much anger and hatred.

There came a point where they both were hitting each other fiercely and no one did more than encourage them, thus making worst the situation. Already on the verge of fainting, Edward kicked him in the groin, leaving him bent on the ground, and thank to Jasper, who got desperate in the crowd when he realized it was his friend who was in the fight to stop it, he might have been able to give a final blow to Mike, and even perhaps making that the last thing he ever received.

Edward reacted when he felt hands holding him tight from behind, making several steps away from the idiot of Newton. He looked up and the first thing he saw, just ripped his chest, the part where his heart stood. Seeing Bella with one hand covering her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks, with her eyes full of fear and worry, just hurt more than any of the wounds that Edward had at the time.

"EDWARD! Come on, man!" The copper standing still shook his head as he realized he was trying to escape the grip of his best friend, though he couldn't clearly remember what the purpose was. Keep hitting the weakling of Newton or run, to no longer see those chocolate eyes that made him feel ashamed of his behavior.

"What the hell happen to you, Edward? This is not you, idiot…" Jasper scolded his best friend while both were breathing quickly.

Jasper was right. That was not him. Edward never reacted that way before, even that exceed the limit of their patience. He wasn't aggressive… Wasn't he? The memories of their reactions rather out of force with Bella flashed through his mind.

Perhaps he was an aggressive man. Why was his strength out of control when it came to her? Why couldn't he just take a deep breath and carry on without even thinking about killing whoever dared to look at Bella?

Edward looked down without answering his friend, trying to control his breathing. What the hell happened? Why had he changed so much? Was it something related to the change in the stupid hormones their parents spoke regularly? He didn't know. All he knew at the time was that he had to disappear from the sight of _her_.

The copper took a last deep breath before escaping Jasper's grip, turned and went striding down the hall.

Isabella didn't hesitate. She ran in his direction; his brother needed someone to attend urgently the wounds on his face. However, when she said his name right behind him and tried to take his arm, he shook her hard, as he always did. That made her scared and stopped by the force he did.

And that was Alice's moment. She ran and followed him to the nurse office.

.

.

.

"Why did you get into that fight? Look what he did to you…" Alice scolded Edward while she was looking for the antiseptic in one of the many shelves that there were. Edward just looked a fixed point on the ground without speaking, sitting in a chair, while those eyes, that mixed fear with concern, invaded his mind.

Bella still couldn't believe what had happened. But what she still couldn't understand was all that rejection from his brother. The fight itself, she got to see that despite all, he does love her. But, then why he returned to act as cold and indifferent as usual with her? She didn't understand, and something inside her told her it would be better not to understand.

Edward, despite being so far from her, could feel Bella's confusion. He clearly knew what he had done, and how hard. But he couldn't let her follow him, he could not be alone with her like he was with Alice now.

"Finished. I'm not a doctor, but at least your face no longer looks so bad…"Alice said, but he didn't care. Just nodded in thanks, remaining in his place.

She hesitated for a moment before breaking the silence that was on between them.

"If it has been me…" Edward looked at her confused. "If it had happened to me, would you have acted the same way?" The copper sighed. Would he have done the same? Alice was so boring sometimes but he could not ignore the fact that she was his friend. When he was a child, before he met Jasper, he always played with Bella and Alice, so he could consider Alice as his sister. But he again repeated the question in his mind: would he have done the same… for Alice?

"Even if you don't say a word, you like someone, don't you?"

Edward opened his eyes in surprise. She knew. She knew something was not following its normal course, she knew something was wrong with Bella.

He said nothing. He sighed again where he was sat and looked down. But then, he regretted staying there.

Alice didn't wait for so long, it took her less than a minute to make her decision. Her small hands took Edward's manly face and pressed her lips with his. She took him by surprise, however, he didn't react aggressively or pushed her away. He didn't do anything, just stood there with his eyes open without leaving the amazement. She encouraged herself and started moving her lips gently. She realized that he did not answer, so she moved a few inches away to look into his eyes.

"Am I not good enough for you?" She said with her voice broken holding his face.

"Alice…" Edward looked down and took her forearm in order to remove one of her hands off his cheeks. But then something happened.

_That beat_. That kind of power that occurred when touched Isabella, it happened with Alice when he touched her. Or maybe, Alice's arm was so similar in size to Bella that made him believe.

Then, everything happened in less than a second. Edward's mind worked well. He thought, more than once. Alice was the same age as Isabella. Alice was like Isabella, at least physically. Alice liked him. But above all, she was not his _sister._ And, God… He… He needed to get something from someone. He thought about it again, but didn't understand what was the point of it, he had already made the decision in his mind and was already in a hotel room with Alice naked under his body.

God, he was acting like a big asshole. Like any other man. He was using Alice. But he had to get distracted; he had to stop thinking about Bella. And if that meant having to force himself to love Alice, he would. Because… he didn't want to hurt his sister. He could not let that happen. Not even once.

* * *

**Hi, there. :B**

**Thank you very much if you read this chap and having come this far. (L)**

**I'm sorry for the lateness, but my friend and I have so much work that is difficult to find some free time, so... :c SORRY!**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter; I'll always answer every message you send me, so feel free to ask whatever you want. :D**

**Opinions of this new chapter? ^^**

**Love all ya'. (L) ;)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** "Why, Edward?" She whispered letting the tears leave her eyes. "Because I can't stop loving you even if you are… if you are…" He repeated when he started crying. "If you are my sister." Bella/Edward. Rating M.

**WARNING: **Incest. Kind of adult language (?). Both characters 17. You have been warned, you read under your own will.

**Disclaimer:** Both characters and the theme of the story, are not mine. This is an adaptation of a manga. But the writing and narration I do own.

**A/N:** A big thanks to my friend María Santana, who helps me to translate this story. ^^ Love ya', honey! (L)

* * *

**3. Chapter Three.**

**Forbidden Love**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

Edward couldn't stop thinking as he walked in total silence. How had he let it happen? How could he have even thought about it? How could he betray himself that way, or worse, betray her?

The memories of what had happened less than a couple of hours ago filled his mind. The guilt, the rejection to himself has only made his chest felt like it had been stabbed. He was not like that. Never before had behaved that way.

He felt the worst junk in the world.

He sighed as he felt Alice's hand taking his arm, as if looking for a source of support.

"How is your body?" He asked, letting his gentleman side break that awkward silence.

They stopped at a corner, where they always met with Bella to go to school. Alice had to turn there, and pass 5 houses to get to hers. Edward had to walk several meters more, but he would not move from his place until she had arrived safely.

"Edward…" Alice called him somewhat shy. He made a sound, hinting that he was listening. "Kiss me".

Edward gulped. It hurt. It hurt to touch other lips that weren't hers. Although he had never tasted them before, he could imagine, he could predict it would be like touching the sky with your fingers. But Alice's were not Bella's. It was not the same...

But Alice was the only one who could stop him from making a mistake with his sister. One that would condemn her forever. And he wasn't willing to that. Of course not! He rather be condemned and suffer in hell before hurting Bella.

He would rather be the one who take those forbidden feelings on his back and carry them through their lives, before even thinking about condemning his little twin sister.

But Alice... He needed to love her. He had to force himself to love her. It was the only way to try to forget Bella.

Edward sighed before leaning in and put his lips against Alice's. She began to move as she circled his neck with her arms. He, with all the pain of the world, kissed her back, but not encircled her waist with his arms, as she would have liked it. When they got apart, she smiled at him and he tried to smile her back.

She, with a smile plastered on her face, walked to her house while he stood in his place, watching her until she was sure, or until he lost sight of her.

Edward sighed again, feeling too bad inside, like one of those colds that leaves you almost helpless. It hurt. It hurt so much. But he was willing to go through that pain, to live with it, as long as his sister was happy.

.

.

.

The sky was completely clear while a slight breeze accompanied the harmony in the place. Whenever Edward needed a little bit of distraction in that purgatory, he used to go up to the roof terrace that was in the school gym with Jasper. That was his secret place, except for his little sister and his friend.

Edward looked away from the completely clean sky and headed to the door when it was opened, making way to a smiling Alice.

"I knew you'd be here. Let's go home together. I'll be waiting at the door…" She said before turning from where she came. Edward just sighed.

"Eh…? What an unexpected event." Jasper said once Alice was gone.

"What?" Edward asked looking back at the sky.

"You and Alice. Do you really like her?" Jasper still couldn't believe in the choice of his best friend.

"I don't know." Edward couldn't help but being completely honest with Jasper. Even if he lied, Jasper had something that would make him guess the feelings that he was holding. "But I'll do my best to like her."

"How so? Strange." Jasper said laughing confused, but you could glimpse the concern in his voice.

"I'll be okay." Ed interrupted him a little annoyed by his laughter, but trying to calm the concern of his best friend.

Jasper watched him for a moment before sighing. "The truth is that... there is someone you like, isn't it?" Edward looked down at the floor and said nothing.

Damn Jasper always guessing all…

.

.

.

Edward walked quiet and confident to the room where the test for the exchange would be made.

He still remembered the look in Ms Copper's face when he asked her for the exchange. It was awkward, because she was suspicious. She knew there was a reason why he wanted to leave, she suspected. Edward wasn't a boy who had family problems or anything like that, and she really believed that there was another reason beyond his academic future. But she didn't know. And she never would.

When he got to the classroom, the principal was sat on the desk in front of the empties tables. Edward was the first one to arrive.

"Oh, Edward." She said as he entered. "Have you thought it clearly? The decision you are taking has no turning back, you know that, right?"

Edward knew what the woman was doing. She wanted to change his mind making pressure in the boy's mind. However, he was very clear about what he was doing, but mainly by whom.

The coppery nodded, giving a confident smile, even though inside he was annoyed.

"Yes, Ms Copper... I know what I want." And with that, the director had nothing else to say.

As the time passed, students were arriving. And fifteen minutes later, Edward and the others who had applied for the exchange, were taking the test in complete silence and concentration.

Edward knew he would pass. Not because he was the director's "favourite", but because he was confident enough in his knowledge to get what he wanted.

On the way back home along with Bella and Alice, they didn't suspected anything. Which was a great relief for the copper, at least until he has the test results.

.

.

.

_"Test Results. Student Edward Cullen: PASS."_

He got it, as he supposed.

How to let it known now? It was not easy. How would his parents react? Edward knew they supported him in everything, and that exchange made no difference. They always supported him. How would Jasper and Alice react? She would surely has a fit; and Jasper, well, he would suspect something. Still, he would support him, as he always has.

But there was something that intrigued him the most: how would Bella react? Would she mind? Would she weep? Would she beg him to stay? Edward couldn't imagine how he would react in front of his sister begging him to stay with tears streaming down her face. It was... too much.

Edward hid the survey under his notebooks when he heard his sister coming up the stairs and entering the room. He was sitting on the desk in their room, doing homework.

"Eddie! Will you let me see your notes of Trigonometry? I fell asleep during class…" Edward gulped when Bella made her little girl tone to persuade him. "Please…"

Edward sighed, trying to calm down while he looks for the notebook and gave them to her. "Here you have."

How was it possible that every time she did something like that he would do anything to please her?

She grinned. "Thank you, Eddie!" He puffed when he heard that stupid nickname that Jasper called him like and he hated.

He hated being called like that, and Jasper just did it to piss him off and his mother to embarrass him. However, when he heard it from Bella... he didn't mind at all. He really liked it, which he hated at the same time.

"Hey, have you heard?" Edward listened attentively, without looking at her, when her sister called his attention. He always did. Whenever she needed him, he was always there. "It seems that Alice has a boyfriend."

The coppery eyes widened at the words of Bella, but he didn't utter a sound. He just listened.

"It's great! I want a boyfriend…" Edward couldn't keep his surprised eyes off Bella, who was standing a few steps away from him. "You know what? If I had a boyfriend, I go out with him every day. I wouldn't mind if after classes, we went for a drink. And on weekends, we could go to the movies or the funfair... Ah! We could also go to karaoke. After that, we could have lunch at a nice restaurant or just have a picnic …" The excitement and joy in Bella's voice rose. She wanted to love someone. And Edward couldn't stand it... Imagining her with another man, just made him mad. It just made him want to kill whoever dares to touch her.

Isabella was _his_. How dare she think about that stuff? Why wasn't _he_ the guy she was dreaming of?

She kept talking completely elated, until Edward didn't tolerate it any longer.

"Shut up!" Edward shouted, paralysing her. Bella didn't understand why he has been acting that way. As if he was always angry. As if he was..._ jealous_?

"Edward?"

He stood up from his seat without looking at her, but his hands were closed into fists. "Who do you fancy? Is it that guy you fell in love with in primary school? Or is it that Jacob guy you keep talking about?!" His tone of voice was high, and you could see clearly how irritated he was.

"Edward... What's wrong?" Bella was confused, and scared.

Her fear rose when he came and took her by her wrist. "Is it that Emmet of your class? What has he got that make you like him?" Bella looked totally confused and terrified. That wasn't her Edward, that Edward was scary.

"Don't tell me it's... Jasper?" Edward's voice dropped because of the surprise of his discovery.

"Wait... What are you talking about?" She replied not believing the conclusion that her brother had come.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Until he realized what was happening, so he pushed her slightly away from him. Why was that? First, he acted as if it was he wasn't her brother, as if... he liked her. And then, acting cold and distant. Bella couldn't stand his new behaviour. It hurt her.

Edward walked away; turning his back on her while his breaths accelerated and closed his hands into fists. He took a deep breath trying to calm down before speaking. "I don't care who you go out with…"

Bella didn't understand. She really couldn't. She didn't know what to say, how to act in front of her brother. How has he come to the point of being so distant? Esme, their mother always said that when they were children, they were inseparable. What had happened? Where were those children who loved each other and always laugh together? Bella couldn't understand anything of what was happening.

When she spoke, the storm that had been forecast for that day was heard…

"Edward, why...? Why are you so angry?" Her voice trembled, and you could see her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't want to hear about _your boyfriend_". He answered without looking at her. "Don't talk about that sort of things again with me…"

Another thunder was heard, and with this the rain began to fall.

"Why... why do you say that?" Bella was annoyed. Suddenly, her voice cracked and began to cry. "Edward... I still don't understand why you hate me so much".

Then, those simple words, made Edward realized what he was doing. Hell, he was an idiot. He was hurting her, and he hadn't realized about it until then, when he turned and saw her with tears rolling over her cheeks.

"Edward, you're stupid! I hate you!" She shouted uncontrollably as she ran to her bed and lay there.

The coppery chest shrank at her words. He didn't want to make her suffer, but always did the opposite. Why? Why everything had to be so difficult?

Bella wasn't serious. She did not hate him. But she was so angry with him; she didn't think what she said. It hurts that Edward always treated her so badly and without a reason. She never intended to make him angry, or cause the stop him to love her. Because the way he always acted just made her see that Edward didn't love her.

Just listen her crying; it broke Edward's heart. He was such an idiot, he deserved she didn't love him. However, he knew her enough to know what the brunette had said, she didn't mean it. She only said that to make him mad and she would say anything when she was angry.

The rain continued, and no one could stop it. Edward sighed. Both, he and she, loved the rain. But today it wasn't helping.

Bella turned around on her bed as she wiped the tears from her face. He didn't hesitate or didn't think clearly. He knelt on her bed beside her while she was crying. He brought her face close to his, and kissed her.

* * *

**Hi, theeeeeeeeeeeere! :B**

**Thank you very much if you read this chap and having come this far. (L)**

**I'm sorry for the lateness, but my friend and I have so much work that is difficult to find some free time, so... :c SORRY!**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter; I'll always answer every message you send me, so feel free to ask whatever you want. :D**

**Opinions of this new chapter? ^^**

**Love all ya'. (L) ;)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


End file.
